Voice
by MimicTanooki
Summary: PG-13 to be safe. YAOI! OliverEnrique with slight JohnnyRobert. Sonf-fic to Voice. Oliver and Enrique talk about fame and how they may never be famous again, but it leads to something a bit more meaningful...RR Please!


Voice OliverxEnrique  
  
A/N: Eh-heh...haven't updated for a while...and I keep forgetting to add translations for every japanese word I use! I would use more japanese, but then people would get confused...I learned a lot of japanese off of ff.net. Not that anyone cares right now...Moving on, this is my second song-fic, done to "Voice" (I love this song!) from Yu-Gi-Oh! The translation of the lyrics are in brackets. This is just a fluffy yaoi story (if you don't like two boys in lurve, leave me alone!) written pointlessly to the lyrics of a song. I'm so hopeless...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG "VOICE" OR BEYBLADE!!!!!! So you can't sue me now! Nya!  
  
(it's starting now)   
  
Enrique P.O.V.  
  
/Deliver the end of this seriousness./ I become entangled in the bottom of enthusiasm as is./  
  
I sigh from my position, sitting in one of Robert's old armchairs, and stare absently at the green-haired beauty across the room. He's sprawled out on a leather couch paging through a magazine about fashion and art that he's read about a million times. His eyes seem glazed as he pages through the book, stopping momentarily to eye the pictures before moving on.  
  
This goes on for a while. I just sit there and watch Oliver pretend to be occupied with such a dull book full of no surprises. Oliver promptly closes the book, and tosses it on the table.  
  
"Bored?" I ask, resting my cheek on my palm. Oliver nods and stares at me with his steely eyes.  
  
"It's too bad we lost against the BladeBreakers, huh?" I ask, remembering our defeat and sudden lack of competition due to our loss.  
  
"It's so boring now without anyone to blade against," Oliver sighs distressfully, "Although I guess it's okay since we get to spend more time to get to know each other, but right now I'm positively BORED!"  
  
/Running out of magazines to page through. Losing the dream is unacceptable. A poor television channel. Everything and everyone is late for fame./  
  
I snicker at his femininity as he sits up and stretches his petit frame, before leaning against the couch. I get up and Oliver watches me with wary eyes as I sit beside him.  
  
"I think eventually we'll be just as popular, and we'll be blading all of the time. We still can beat the BladeBreakers if we train. We still have to try to be famous again!" I say with a large grin.  
  
"Is that all you care about?" Oliver scoffs, "Girls and fame?" "I don't like girls" I reply simply, telling him something that's actually really complex, and I don't know what to think anymore. Oliver gives me an odd look.  
  
"What do you mean 'you don't like girls'? You're ALWAYS around them" Oliver explains, with a puzzled look on his face. It's priceless. He's a bit peeved at me, yet he wants to get information out of me and is confused. Oliver makes the sweetest expressions...  
  
I quickly drop that thought and answer him "Well you know...I just don't 'swing that way'" I say winking at Oliver who blushes once he understands and looks down at his feet. He nervously clasps his hands together, and refuses to look at me for a while.  
  
/The unusual dream of fame looked like it surpassed on the home front. You give up the ball not for yourself but a flame. The dull corner of the room game-soft, Now you're finished with no fame/  
  
"If they were to find that out, we'd never be the all-mighty Majestics that we once were...But then again, I'm one to speak." Oliver says softly, the blush fading slightly from his face. He looks at me with a melancholy look and I can tell that he is genuinely upset. Damn, I'm supposed to make my crush feel GOOD and not BAD about me and the team...  
  
"Now we're finished with no fame" I say quietly, "Unless our fans don't find out about us" (A/N: Sorry for putting direct lyrics from the song into the story..eh-heh..I ish sawree...) Oliver nods and leans against my side, his hands grasping my arm tightly.  
  
My face instantly turns crimson as I stutter "O-oliver! I...I...Wow...You're so warm"  
  
Oliver gently nuzzles into my neck and I pull him closer. I feel Oliver smile against my neck, and then he hugs my whole body, flooding heat into me. I pull him into my lap and we end up only inches apart. Our noses are nearly touching and we just stare at each other for a while, to see if either one of us would pull away out of disgust.  
  
Oliver smiles, and looks at me calmly. I see my reflection in his mirror- like eyes and I feel happy to be with him, or at least be near him, even if this is only a one-night stand...  
  
"[1]Aishiteru" Oliver says affectionately, still smiling serenely.  
  
/You're on the opposite side of the table talking about running. Your harmonious expression is the same rather than being troubled At the nearby grounds I exist for it. This is the end of the idea, the real fall of something important./  
  
"Me too" I say, dizziness taking me over as I can't think straight of what to really say.  
  
All of a sudden, Robert bursts in, and the doors nearly fall off their hinges. Johnny is being held by him, bridal-style, and he also seems to have lost his headband and his jacket. Robert also looks frazzled, his hair is a mess and his pant zipper is half undone. "What are you doing here?!" Johnny screams, pulling himself closer to Robert. I blush as I notice our position (which is in my lap, and pretty much in between my legs except that we're just not close enough...) and I try to instinctively push Oliver off, but he's grasping my shoulders in shock.  
  
Without any explanation, Robert quickly leaves the room, slamming the door loudly, and judging by that sound he's heading to his master bedroom.  
  
/Somehow someone resembles the control. The harmony of the spirit is genuine, I have a name. Your audible voice reaches the crowd, blocking the disappearing hoax. Everything is distorted. /  
  
I sigh and look towards Oliver. The mood is ruined.  
  
"That was odd" he says, his eyes wide with wonder. He's so cute! I kiss his forehead and pull him close to me.  
  
"Let's be famous...Just the two of us" I say, burying my face into Olivers locks of emerald hair. I hear Oliver mumble some sort of approval from in the crook of my neck. I nudge away his hat, and slowly make it so that we're lying down on the couch.  
  
"Aishiteru" I whisper, before closing my eyes and slipping into a dream. It's a wonderful dream. I'm finally famous...  
  
/Nothing in the heart is news, return to the good name./  
  
Owari  
  
[1] Aishiteru: I love you  
  
A/N: I had fun writing this. It's just a little quickie though to let people know I'm alive...Not that anyone knew that anyways...I have no fans! It's not fair! Anyhoo, yeah, added Robert/Johnny to be different. No kissing and stuff since that's ALWAYS in stories, they admit love to each other and kiss. This was SLIGHTLY different! Please review my story, and buy the Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese soundtrack like I did!  
  
REVIEW!!!! (please?) 


End file.
